


A lui, à eux.

by heera_o



Category: The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, Plot entrant dans un dé à coudre, Possessive Behavior, Threesome, exhibitionnisme
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-09
Updated: 2015-02-09
Packaged: 2018-03-11 08:38:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3320945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heera_o/pseuds/heera_o
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Au cours d'une quête, Frank, Hazel et Leo rencontrent un demi-dieu  qui se fait des illusions. Les trois se font un devoir de les faire voler en éclats.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A lui, à eux.

**Author's Note:**

> Marry Black et moi discutions innocemment de Frazeleo et de lutte romaine...

Leo versa une nouvelle dose d’huile dans sa paume avant de se frotter les main pour la réchauffer et jeta un oeil mauvais de l’autre coté du terrain.

-Je persiste à penser qu’on aurait du se contenter de lui foutre un bon coup derrière la tête et se tirer d’ici… 

Frank tourna juste légèrement la tête vers lui.

-Ce n’est pas comme ça que les défis fonctionnent pendant les quêtes.

Le mécano ne répondit pas mais n’en pensa pas moins. Seul le sens du devoir de Frank et Hazel faisait qu’il était là… une quête, comme si ils n’avaient pas assez donné ! Il recommença à masser l’omoplate de son amant. De l’autre coté de l’homme, Hazel n’avait pas cessé et s’occupait d’huiler le genou. 

A l’autre bout du terrain, le demi-dieu qu’allait devoir combattre Frank se préparait tout seul (visiblement, c’était pas assez digne pour la nymphe qui l’avait prit comme champion, ce genre de tache…) et leur jetait des petits coups d’oeil occasionnels.

L’espèce de petit pagne qu’ils devaient porter allait beaucoup mieux à Frank, Leo en tirait une espèce de satisfaction bizarre mais faisait avec et prenait son temps pour faire les choses correctement mais aussi pour retarder le moment du combat. Hazel faisait pareil. Aucun d’eux n’avait envie d’envoyer leur préteur là-dedans. Oh, ils avaient confiance en lui… mais on ne savait jamais ce que ce genre de bêtise réservait. 

Sauf qu’ils finirent pas devoir le laisser aller… 

Le combat était sensé se faire en cinq manches, le premier à trois victoires gagnant. Une victoire s’obtenant en immobilisant l’adversaire pendant dix secondes ou en le faisant sortir de la zone de combat.

Les premières minutes ne furent pas très mouvementées, chacun des deux tentant une passe, un geste, une prise, pour juger l’autre. Frank fut le premier à marquer un point en faisant assez reculer l’autre type. Puis le score s’égalisa et les deux combattants recommencèrent à se tourner autour prudemment.

De là où ils étaient, Hazel et Leo virent l’autre demi-dieu jeter un regard vers eux et dire quelque chose à Frank. Ils n’entendirent pas mais comprirent que le gars aurait mieux fait de se taire. Le changement chez Frank fut instantané. Frank donnait toujours cette impression d’être plus grand, plus large… lorsque les choses devenaient personnelles et son adversaire ne sembla rien comprendre à ce qui lui arrivait lorsqu’il se retrouve le nez dans la poussière les deux fois suivantes.

Leo et Hazel s’enlacèrent avec un cri de victoire et regardèrent leur homme qui revenait à eux, les gratifiant chacun d’un baiser avant de se laisser tomber sur la chaise, à bout de souffle, un bras autour d’Hazel. Il aurait surement fait la même chose à Leo mais celui-ci s’était éloigné pour aller chercher de l’eau qu’il lui porta aux lèvres en revenant. 

-On peut savoir ce qu’il t’a dit ?

Frank avala plusieurs grandes gorgées et serra les dents mais jeta un oeil vers l’autre demi-dieu qui était en train de se faire enguirlander par la nymphe.

-Rien d’important…

Le latino ricana, ce fut plus fort que lui.

-Ouais c’est ça, et moi je reconnais pas une clé anglaise d’un tournevis… 

La tension quitta leur amant qui soupira.

-Il a dit… il a dit que si je perdais, vous seriez à lui. 

Ils leur suffisaient de voir l’expression de Frank pour comprendre que son adversaire ne s’était pas contenté de ça.

Les regards d’Hazel et Leo se rencontrèrent par dessus le crane de Frank qui avait resserré son bras autour de la jeune femme et ils comprirent qu’ils partageaient la même pensée.

Pour qui il se prenait ce type ? Eux ? Appartenir à quelqu’un d’autre ? Jamais.

D’un geste souple, Hazel se débarrassa de son t-shirt et posa ses mains sur les joues de Frank, l’obligeant à lever la têtê afin qu’elle puisse l’embrasser tandis que Leo se glissait à genoux entre les jambes de leur amant, glissant une main légère sur les cuisses parfaitement musclées jusqu’au morceau de tissu avec lequel il batailla pour l’enlever. Il prit quelques secondes pour admirer le membre encore endormi, y glissant le bout des doigts dans un sens puis dans l’autre avant de rajouter ses lèvres puis sa langue à l’opération.

Il prit son temps, sans réfléchir à son propre désir, satisfait de voir ses soins porter leurs fruits et l’érection de Frank devenir de plus en plus conséquente. A l’occasion, entre deux mèches de cheveux, il pouvait voir la tête d’Hazel rejetée en arrière, son expression de plaisir, la bouche de Frank se perdre sur sa gorge puis venir embrasser l’un de ses seins, une main venant recouvrir l’autre mamelon… son autre main venant se perdre dans les boucles folles du mécano.

Lorsqu’il sentit leur amant sur le point de craquer, il se recula lentement, avec juste un dernier baiser et se releva pour effleurer la hanche d’Hazel. Celle-ci abaissa un regard plein de désir sur lui et il lui adressa un sourire en coin en se décalant, lui laissant la place. Elle hocha la tête et se débarrassa en quelques gestes de son jean et sa culotte pour ensuite venir enjamber Frank qui l’aida à s’installer en douceur, la laissant s’empaler à son rythme sur son membre. Leo dut respirer profondément pour ne pas éjaculer à cette simple vue et termina de se déshabiller rapidement avant d’aller récupérer le reste d’huile de plus tôt.

Il se rapprocha de nouveau et en versa de manière grossière sur les doigts de Frank avant de guider sa main derrière lui. Il se tendit et se plaqua contre la silhouette solide du romain quand un premier doigt le pénétra. Puis un deuxième.

Avant qu’un troisième ne s’y joigne, il s’était légèrement tourné pour pouvoir embrasser Hazel, ils le firent lentement, presque innocemment,.. si on n’oubliait le fait que Frank avait plusieurs doigts en Leo, le sexe profondément enfoui en Hazel et que sa bouche ne quittait la poitrine de leur amante que le temps nécessaire pour passer de l’un à l’autre téton.

Soudain, les dents d’Hazel se refermèrent brièvement sur la lèvre du grec avant qu’elle ne rejette la tête en arrière, le corps tendu sous l’orgasme. 

Elle était tellement belle que Leo la ramena vers lui pour l’embrasser encore et encore jusqu’’à ce qu’elle revienne un peu plus à elle… assez pour se relever.

Leo commença par bouger pour prendre sa place puis sa ravisa et attrapa une autre chaise, l’installant face à celle où se trouvait Frank et grimpant à genoux dessus, les bras croisés sur le dossier, le dos tourné à leur amant qui comprit vite ce qu’il en était et se leva, s’installant derrière lui, les mains sur ses hanches avant de le pénétrer d’un mouvement habitué. 

Le mécano posa son front sur ses avant-bras pour lutter contre l’envie de jouir immédiatement en sentant enfin Frank en lui. Puis, le tenant fermement en place, le romain commença à bouger, le pilonnant à coups puissants et réguliers.

Il éjacula avec un cri qu’il ne parvint pas à retenir, cri qui fut vite suivi par un gémissement en sentant Frank se répandre en lui. 

Quelques secondes lui furent nécessaires avant d’estimer être en mesure de pouvoir rester debout dignement une fois que son amant se fut retiré. Il descendit de sa chaise et se rapprocha d’Hazel qui s’était blotti contre le fils de Mars. La jeune femme embrassa doucement Frank, qui embrassa Leo, qui sourit et embrassa Hazel à son tour. 

Prit d’une envie enfantine, Leo tourna la tête vers le vaincu et lui tira la langue avant de se faire tirer en arrière par ses amants vers leurs vêtements.


End file.
